User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 3: Chapter 6: Investigation
I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing, I picked it off the coffee table. I mumbled, "Hello?" A voice belonging to the person who I want to kill spoke, "Hey, kid." Doug spoke softly, "We checked the Bullworth woods for your body in the woods and found a pile of ropes instead. Why do you think this is?" I said coolly, "Maybe because you have workers who can't get the job done working for you." Doug said casually, "You're right." He shouted in the backround, "Bring in the two who was supposed to kill Ryder! I wish to speak with them." I heard footsteps in the backround, "Yes, boss?" They both said. Doug asked them, "Hey, could you both stand right by that canvas over there? Just for a second?" The men said, "Of course." Then I heard two gunshots. Doug laughed and asked someone in the room, "You! Go hang this lovely portrait that those two just made on the wall in the hallway! And you! Go take these two for a swim." A chill was sent straight down my spine. I'm guessing that the 'portrait' is the blood/brains splattered onto paper. Nice to know that a complete madman is going to try to kill me. I growled, "I will make you suffer for killing my father. I will look for you. I will find you. And I will kill you." Doug mocked on the other line, "Good luck with that, kid." And he hung up. I took out the chip and smashed it to bits and put in a new one, in case Doug tried to track me down. James woke up off the couch, "Dude, you totally ripped off a quote from that movie 'Taken' when you were threatening Doug." I blushed, "Screw you! It's a good movie! And Liam Neeson was a total badass in that movie!" James smiled and shook his head as he poured milk into a bowl of cereal. * * * "Hey, there's a guy down in East Hook named Brucie Kibbutz who will pay you to steal cars. You should look into that. We need money to pay for rent, food, and new guns." I told James. James asked, "What are you gonna do?" I replied, "I'm not gonna do vigilante work, I changed my mind. I'm gonna find out more about Doug's businesses. I know he owns a drug warehouse somewhere in Alderney. But, I'm not sure what else he's running. I'll have to check it out." We walked out the door of our crappy apartment. James and I parted ways and I hailed a cab and got in. "Okay, buddy. Where ya headed?" I said, "Take me to Mahesh Avenue, got it?" The cabbie replied, "Understood." After a while, I got dropped off by the Lincoln Tunnel. I walked to the warehouse district a couple blocks away. I think I should start there. When I got there, the security guard opened the gate and let me through. Luckily, he doesn't know I have a .32 caliber pistol in the back of my pants and a combat knife strapped to my ankle. Pssh, so much for homeland security. I walked around eavesdropping on some conversations, trying to get some information. I saw something that was a dead giveaway to a drug warehouse. These two guys were loading crates into a truck and one of them dropped a crate and packages of cocaine spilled out. The guys nervously looked at me and they asked, "You didn't see that, right?" I smirked and said, "Saw what?" They sighed with relief and said, "Good, kid. You know how to keep your mouth shut, yeah?" I muttered quietly, "Well, your mouths are gonna be shut forever when I kill you." One of them asked, "What was that? I couldn't hear ya." I turned around and said innocently, "I said thank you, sir." They went to pick the coke up and shoved them into the crate. I said to myself, "I found your warehouse, Doug. You backstabbing piece of shit." I need to come back tonight and burn this motherfucker down to the ground. . . I called James, "Yeah?" He answered. I said, "Hey, we got a drug warehouse to burn down. You in?" James said, "Hell yeah, I'm in! And I got 10,000 g's for stealing an Infurnus for Brucie!" I said, "Killer. See you later." I hung up and hailed a cab back to the apartment. . . Category:Blog posts